


Persona 4 : A Trip to Okina (With Girlcock~)

by Izissia



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/F, Girlcock, Multi, girldick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls of the investigation team go for a trip to Okiba~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persona 4 : A Trip to Okina (With Girlcock~)

"The city~?" Yukiko sighed gently as her fat pale ass crashed right back against Chie's lap!  
"Yeah! It sounds fun!" Chie purred as she ran her fingers across Yukiko's wide, ample thighs. Stroking them gently.  
"I agree!" Rise grins popping her face off of Naoto's lipstick caked shaft long enough to churn out her praise, and then she was right back to noisily, messily deepthroating the detective's shaft~.  
"Then it's settled." Naoto nodded, pushing her balls right into Rise's silky soft palm.

It was a sunny day, the next morning. Inaba being fairly out of the way meant the train station was totally empty. The young attendant sat behind a glass screen. "Hello!" Yukiko's womanly features smiled down at the young employee. "Four returns to Okina, please." she was so demure, so womanly! Truly, the boy was blessed with her appearance! He stammered out a price, and Yukiko smiled and nodded. Chie's lips twist into a grin as she growls~  
"C'mon Yukiko, can't you get us a discount~?" THRUST! Yukiko let out a loud gasp as her fat, dress clad tits were shoved right against the plastiglass. The attendant gasps!  
"Nhnn.. Chie! What're you.. Doing~" Yukiko panted and whined, as her panties grew soaked through. A blush on her face as she felt Chie's fingers creep against her chest, the tomboy's fingers grinding against the glass before curling in and.. Yank~! Yukiko's dress was yanked downwards! Her huge, pale tits rammed right against the glass! Chie moans as she swings her hips into the other's backside and the poor attendant just gasped and stared!  
"Chie you're shameless~" Rise laughs as she clops up besides Yukiko's moaning, humped body. "Well Mister~?" Rise smiles, curling her fingers into her own outfit, "Think you can get us a discount~?" she teased, peeling her outfit down, slooowly. Till just the first hints of her areolas were flashed at the boy.  
"Uhmm... Ahnn.." he squirmed and blushed. "F-Fifty percent off?" he gasped. Rise's lips pouted out as she shook her head to and fro.  
"You can do better than that, can't you~?" she smiles, tugging her dress back up shamelessly as Yukiko mewled out from being pounded against the booth. "Pretty please~?" she whines, lifting her tits right upwards and dragging them across the glass.  
"Just don't tell anyone, okay?" the boy pants as he began to print out their tickets.  
"Thanks, sweetie~" smooch! A hot pink lipstick mark was left against the glass as Rise scooped up their tickets, and backed her ass up into Naoto's hand. "Coming, you two?" she giggles at Yukiko's moaning body!  
"Gimme a sec~" Chie was plunging balls deep into the other's smooth, pink folds.

The train ride there was mostly innocent~ "We could've saved on tickets." Chie sighs as Rise throated her length, "The conductor didn't even look under the table~" she giggles.  
"But we didn't pay anyway." Naoto laughed discredulously, her head shaking to and fro.  
"But still~" Chie sighs as her nuts strike the slut idol's face~.

"Well, what do you think?" Yukiko giggled as the paper slip was printed out of the machine! Four gorgeous photos of their resident innkeeper.  
"I think next time we should do one together~" Rise giggled in turn, swinging her hips right into Yukiko's own, she bonps her body against the other's, before biting her lip at the incredible progression of pictures before her.  
In the first, Yukiko was smiling sweetly, a warmth to her face to melt anyone's heart! Her lips pressed together, tugged up at the side. The second~ Her mouth had opened wide~ Thick streaking gobs of cum linked between her lips, her face was that of a moaning whore, gargling a thick load of cum between her lips! The third, her tongue lolled free, streaks of sticky, white goop could be seen pooling around either side of her lips, dripping from her cumdoused tongue and splattering across her heavenly bust.  
And in the fourth~? Her eyes had rolled back into her skull. Her palms lifted to either side of her face, giving an obscene double peace sign as cum dripped across her fat, cumcoated titties~ The thick load just drooling out of her mouth.  
"Man~ I'd spank you for wasting it." Chie giggles gently, sinking her hands into both Rise and Naoto's backsides, "But you look so good doing it anyway~" she laughs. Naoto leans in to drag her tongue against Yukiko's lips.  
"You missed a spot~" the detective drools~.

"Do you ever slow down~?" Naoto can't help but chuckle as she watches Chie deposit a lovely, thick load of tomboy spunk right into Yukiko's drink.  
"Nope~" Chie smiles delightedly, tugging her shorts up and they SNAP back into place around her throbbing dick. "Sides, it's Yukiko's favorite~." she grins, "Aint it~?" leaning right down, her lips pressed against Yukiko's eagerly.  
"I am a slave to Chie's cream." Yukiko giggles gently, her dainty pinkie lifted as the four of them sat in the cafe. Siiiip~ The cream spilled from atop her overfull mug~ Slathering down her chin as she gulped her now vastly improved coffee down.  
"You know, I wouldn't mind a try~" Rise grins, sliding her juicedrink towards Chie.  
"Me too~" Naoto smiled.  
"Aw jeeze, you're gonna drain me dry~"

"We can see shrines like this at home though.." Rise pouted as Chie shrugged.  
"Yeah, but I really don't wanna get banned from that one." she grins, peeling Rise's panties down from beneath her skirt.  
"Wait.. Banned?" Rise gasps, "Oh no, we shouldn't do this!" she pouts, there was after all a large crowd around. Chie peeled her shorts down just enough to let her length spring free.  
"Superstitious much~?" Chie giggles as Rises began to tremble and shake and.. Bow~ Towards the shrine. "Hahhh~" Chie moans delightedly as she pushes her perky tits into the other's back and plunges into her ass. Yukiko hummed sweetly as she jerked Naoto's shaft off from behind her, not even looking back at the detective as she pumped and jerked that length~.  
Sprrrrt~ Chie made sure her load was flooding Rise's bent over booty as she made her offering. "Hahh.. It's good luck~" Chie giggles. The sight of two girls being meshed together, bowing in unison got them a fair few funny looks. But nobody seemed to be aware of the thick load dripping from between Rise's thighs, splattering onto the sacred grounds beneath.  
"Oh this is so not good luck." Rise whines, her asshole tensing and clamping around Chie's shaft greedily.

"Mhmmm.. See~ this was fun." the sun was setting, and they were catching one of the latest trains imaginable back! Chie's toes dragged up and down, up and down idly against Naoto's shaft, Chie's palm squished beneath Yukiko's ass and the seat.  
"Mhmmm~" Naoto slurrs out in agreement as she dances her tongue along Rise's own. "We should definitely do it again~" she gasps as her bare shaft shudders from Chie's skilled footwork~. "I'm close." Naoto moans, shifting her thighs apart.  
"Ooh, me me me~!" Yukiko giggles as she dives beneath the table.  
"She cums enough for the both of us!" Rise laughs, as she too dipped beneath the desk, cupping her tits, their bodies swaying from the motion of the train.  
"Ahnnnn~!" the girls smile in unison, as they'd forced Chie's foot to retreat! Naoto gave one swift pump and CAME~! Splattering the both of their faces and bodies~ The giggling pair moan as they were plastered, sloppily forcing thick gobs of cream into each other's mouths as they made out around Naoto's crown.


End file.
